


Buried under 200+ lbs of Demonic Clown

by apatheticpunkhippie



Series: Fluffy clown stuff I guess [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, idc if this is ooc as FUCK i like fluffy stuff, so sweet youre getting cavities, sorry its rly short its 7am im tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticpunkhippie/pseuds/apatheticpunkhippie
Summary: Penny needs to learn about personal space but at the same time fuck that shit, cuddles are amazing.





	Buried under 200+ lbs of Demonic Clown

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFFY FLUFF

Upon waking up, the first thing you noticed was the intense heat surrounding you. You tried to move around to get some air, but a heavy weight on top of you held you down. The rest of your mind woke up and you soon found yourself breathing out a heavy sigh. 

Pennywise shifted once he realized you were awake, immediately letting out a low purr and nuzzling the back of your neck. His arms around your middle and legs entwined with your own tightened, constricting you as you tried to break free. 

"Dude. Dude I gotta breathe, you're killing me here." You said, though in vain. You began wiggling intensely. "PenNY-"

Pennywise let out a frustrated whine before letting up on his grip, moving off to the side of you. You moved out from under the covers and sat up relieved, basking in the coolness as the air hit your sweaty skin. You were kind of used to this by now, sorta. Pennywise could be quite affectionate, though he says you look so cute when you're sleeping he can't help but hold you close. To quote specifically, "To make sure you're safe and sound.", to which you reply "Uh-huh."

You reached to your nightstand to grab your drink, taking several sips before setting it back down and laying back with your arms splayed by your head. Penny moved over and put his head on your chest, looking up at you with puppy dog eyes. You glanced over at him. "What."

A gloved hand reached up and gently tapped your nose, being accompanied by a "boop!" from him. You can't help but giggle at his silliness. He in turned chuckled back before moving up to bury his face on the side of your head, breathing into your hair and wrapping limbs around you once more. You placed your arm over one of his own, stroking the frilly fabric gently as he began to purr again and placed little kisses on your cheek. You smiled and closed your eyes.


End file.
